Come To An End
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: Written for One Word Prompt Challenge by No Such Author. Hermione is being tortured under Bellatrix. She can only wonder when her torture will come to an end. One-shot!


**AN: This is written for One Word Prompt Challenge made by No Such Author. My prompt was 'end'. I've taken some quotes from the book and some situations from the movie, just so you know. And Happy Birthday Harry Potter! Hope you like!**

…

You want this to end. You silently wish to be back at school, where you could be normal, with as normal as your friends could be, with homework, with holidays every year where you could visit your now "non-existent" parents.

But wishing will get you nowhere right now. You cannot block out the knowing that Harry and Ron are separated from you; that you are now all alone with Bellatrix Lestrange; that Draco Malfoy, your hated classmate, was there, there in the Malfoy Manor and could have saved you.

Suddenly, all of your thoughts are drained as you hear a dark, velvety voice above you. "Where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix asks; almost in a half bored-half shrill tone.

"We found it-please!" You reply in almost a rushed, nervous voice from your position on the ground. Slow, careful steps pulse on the wood, drawing nearer to you. You slowly try to squirm away and then a black heeled boot comes down on your chest, forcefully, holding you there. Your heartbeat quickens with dread.

"Trying to get away?" Bellatrix asks in a deranged manner this time, looking down upon you, like a predator playing with her prey. The heel of the boot presses deeper into your chest, making your breathing faster in fear.

"No! Stop-please!" you plead, writhing under Bellatrix's foot.

"I'll ask again. Where did you get the sword?"

"We found it!" you shriek and in an instant the heel is taken off of you, the pressure on your chest gone.

For a moment, she seems to contemplate it, like the second time is a viable response. "LIES!" Bellatrix screams at you and in almost the same fastness as the heel, Bellatrix's wand appears. You barely have time to react before she screeches, "CRUCIO!"

A jet of light shoots from the wand and onto your body. The pain is searing, spreading through your body like a wildfire, unbearable. A long scream erupts from your mouth as your back arches and writhes and you are asked the same question again the moment the scream ends.

"Please-please-we found it!" you plead, sweat beading on your forehead, thinking that soon this had to end; your torture under Bellatrix would have to end sometime.

"CRUCIO!"

Another long scream filled with pain and hurt echoes in the room. There is no doubt that anyone within miles inside the Manor can hear you. "HERMIONE!" it is unmistakably Ron's voice, only far away. Tears flow from the corners of your brown, blurry eyes and you want more than anything to be rescued.

"Tell me the truth or I swear I will run you through with this knife!"

When the question is posed again, you can only scream and cry from the pain. As quick as a whip, Bellatrix's prized dagger is taken from out of her dress. Your eyes widen and more weight is thrown on top of you as Bellatrix pins you hard to the ground, straddling you.

You immediately start struggling, but Bellatrix is too strong for your weakened state. Cool metal flashes against your hot skin and with a stab, the dagger is plunged in. You scream so horribly and spittle from Bellatrix's next words spatters onto your sweaty face.

"_Where did you get that sword?"_ Bellatrix growls and moves the dagger up, still in your arm.

"We-found-it! PLEASE!" you shriek.

"Where?" and the dagger moves inside again.

There is a scream instead of an answer and Bellatrix roars, "Tell me Mudblood!" Nothing but sobs. "What else did you take? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Your screams echo off the walls and you sob and whimper, too incapable to actually say anything.

"How did you find my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

You cry, finally able to catch a fraction of breath, "We only met him tonight! We've never been inside your vault! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy? Likely story!" The knife moves again. "Tell the truth!"

You scream and scream and scream. Hot liquid trickles down your arm, pooling onto the floor, leaving a stain. Bellatrix sneers, a smirk on her face, "If you think this is bad, wait until Greyback gets a hold of you."

The thought only horrifies you more, shattering any belief that you might actually be rescued. You kick your feet against the floor as the knife moves faster in you, bringing you gasping and out of control screaming. Bellatrix laughs, almost teasingly to say, 'you're the one under my fingertips and there's nothing you can do about it.'

Your pain nearly drowns out Ron's bellows of desperation and you can't even begin to think what he imagines is happening to you. You cry harder and harder, half pleading in your almost unconscious state to make her stop. With one last final dig, the now hot, slick metal pulls out and the bleeding continues to flow.

Bellatrix pushes herself off of you and stands up, admiring her work. You're a bawling, bleeding mess; helpless on the ground. She crouches next you and you flinch away from her, and she pulls back some of your sweat-soaked hair and whispers into your ear, lips just touching, "You are_ filth_ and you are _mine_. Remember you are a _Mudblood_." She pushes your head down to where you can see your arm and you nearly faint. Deep into your arm is the crude word: Mudblood.

Suddenly, there's a loud bang and Bellatrix cranes her head up, only to push herself off the ground and point her wand away from you. You painfully move your head in that direction and see the glasses and red hair in the doorway.

You mentally smile to yourself as your mind is beginning to become dark. Your rescue has come in the form of your best friends. They will save you. They will keep you safe. Your torture from Bellatrix has come to an end.


End file.
